Spike Witwicky (SG)
SPIKE WITWICKY was a thug and a car thief, uninterested in anything in the world around him unless it brought him immediate pleasure or profit. A lifelong loner, Spike usually only got along with his brother BUSTER, and sometimes even that relationship is strained. Unlike his brother, Spike was all thumbs when it comes to electronics, except in the creation of their mutual love: explosives! If it blows up real good, Spike could build it. Since his ex-wife got a restraining order against him, there was little in Spike’s life besides drugs and stolen cars. When he met Deadline, he thought he'd finally found a friend, but instead ultimately that relationship got him killed. History MUX Canonical Theme Pre-History: Spike was born in 1979. He and his brother Buster were raised along by their good-for-nothing father Sparkplug after their mother left them for another man. Spike turned to stealing cars are their father was permanently hospitalized for liver failure. When Spike's wife divorced him in 2008, Spike moved in with Buster. "I only use cocaine to clean out my sinuses." '' ''"The f*$# did I do??!!" '' ''"Officer...officer..occifer...I am unarmed. Everyone looking, I am unarmed. Don't taze me. Don't taze me. Officer don't ta...YEOWWW!" '' ''"Only God can judge me" '' ''"I only use coke when I party. Otherwise, I can stop at any time if I wanted to." '' '''Criminal History ' *'1996 '- Arrested for stealing his uncle's Pontiac Grand Am. Sent to juvenile court. *'1998' - Arrested for breaking into a Camero and stealing stereo equipment. 120 days jail. *'1999 '- Arrested for stealing a 1995 Honda Civic. Six months jail. *'2001' - Arrested for driving under the influence. Six months probation. *'2003 '- An off-duty cop spots Spike asleep in his car, which is parked outside of a bar at 3:30 in the morning on a bitterly cold Christmas Eve with his infant son in the back seat. Cited for child neglect. *'2005' - Charged with fourth degree sexual assault after allegedly groping a waitress at a DGI Monday's during 'Family Tuesday' night. Charges later dropped. *'2006' - Arrested for trying to buy three grams of cocaine from an undercover police officer. One year probation. *'2008' - Charged with making terroristic threats against his estranged wife. Served restraining order. *'2009' - Warrant issued for Spike Witwicky's arrest for reckless driving when two witnesses claim to have seen him and his brother driving a late-model Volkswagon Beetle into a crowd of elementary students. *'2010' - Second warrant issued for Spike Witwicky's arrest for back child support payments. Third Warrant Later Issued, Sealed Indictment, Federal Case #2010-99192939-JOE Signed by O'Hara. *'2010' - Identified as a prime suspect in an armed bank robbery in Chicago. 'MUX History:' As the TP opened, Spike Witwicky just came from the state hospital where his dad resides. Spike stole some cash from his wallet. Carly has a restraining order against him, and he has a bit of a coke problem - but he don't let it interfere with his work. High and hanging out with his brother Buster, Spike decided to steal a shiny gold car that appeared to have been left unattended downtown. The car, however, turned out to be the alien robot Goldbug, who offered him a deal -- tell Goldbug everything Spike knows about Earth, and Spike and his brother would be rewarded handsomely while helping "defend the Earth against evil Decepticons." As part of the deal, Buster has offered to let Goldbug and his partner Snoop hide out in his garage... in return, when the Earth is "saved," Goldbug has promised to take Buster, Spike, and Spike's son Daniel back to Cybertron. However, when Buster and Spike talked within earshot of selling out "Goldmine" to the highest bidder, Goldbug threatened to kill every member of Spike's family. Soon after, a man named Cain came by Buster's house, and threatened him with a world of pain if he didn't stay away from Carly and Daniel. Spike attacked Cain with a metal bat at Carly's house, and got literally stomped into the ground as a result. While being treated by Deadline for his injures, Spike let slip there was an alien robot living in Buster's garage. Goldbug has since left Buster and Spike's company, leaving them to deal with G.I. Joe alone. Subsequently, when Deadline came looking for the Autobot and found Buster's garage empty, he nabbed Spike instead, taking him back to the Pit. Spike and his brother were interrogated for weeks, but after Goldbug himself showed up at the Pit, both brothers were released. However, Buster subsequently beat up Spike and threw him out of his house, and since then Spike has been staying in a trailer with Deadline. As Ebony and Deadline discovered a portal that opens to the "normal" universe, Spike has been assigned to watch the growing list of imprisoned Joes, including Lowdown and Lifeline. Deadline wisely has only assigned Spike to watch the prisoners as the evil medic doesn't even trust Spike with the key to the cell. To amuse himself, Spike routinely teased Lifeline. When that got old, he further amused himself in his off hours by being a fixture at Trees Lounge, a neighborhood saloon, where he tried to score drugs, women and the occasional fight with a local. Operation Get Son Back Due to Spike's incessant displays of verbal abuse and child negligence, he lost custody of his son to his ex-wife, Carly. Now, as Daniel has been sent off to boarding school, Spike hoped that a display of legitimacy, namely a letter from a physican on the "normal" side of the TF Universe spectrum, would be enough of a testament to regain custody of his son when he returns to his side of the TF Universe. The doctor in question, Edwin Steen, has vowed not to sign any letter of this kind, but Spike thought if he drafted a letter and then had Dr. Steen sign it, he would have a change of heart, especially since Dr. Steen is currently being held captive by Spike, Deadline and Ebony. The transcript of the letter* reads as follows: To whom it may concern: '' ''This letter is to tell you that Spike Witwicky is a supurb dad. As a prestegious doctor who has treated a lot of children, I know good dads when I see them. From my experience with Spike, I know that his son, Daniel has never gone without a toy he wanted or ever was homeless under Spike's care. '' ''With Spike for a father, I am confident that Spike will be a great disciplainar desciplien will discipline his son good. In addition as well and most importantly of all, Spike will teach Daniel how to stand up for himself. And he will be a great dad. '' ''Members of the boarding school board, I beeseach you to entrust Daniel into the care of Spike. Daniel has already suffered enough being without a father and also suffered under the care of Spike's ex-wife, Carly. He don't need to suffer any more. I will be happy to vouch for Spike's efforts and and I will be happy to talk about his parenting skills, but I may not be able to get a hold of because I will be in Africa and other poor countries helping treat sick people. '' ''In short, when I think of a good father, I think of Spike Witwicky. To prove it, I wrote this letter and have signed it. '' ''Yours Truely '' ''Dr. Steen April 21, 2010 * ''This letter has since been destroyed. Lifeline ripped it to shreads after Spike made the ill-advised attempt to contact Lifeline while he was in the middle of visiting with a patient. Spike's Death In 2011, Spike's involvement with Deadline finally led to his death. Afterward, it was discovered after Sparkplug's passing that Spike left all of his assets (including a paltry $5,000 left by his father) to Buster and Daniel. However, since Daniel is still in boarding school, Buster offered to 'oversee' Daniel's finances in this department. Recently Spike's younger brother Buster discovered Deadline's involvement in Spike's death, and has set out to get revenge. OOC Notes Age Spike was born in 1979. He died in 2010 as a result of a close-ranged gunshot wound to the head by an unknown assailant. '''Listening Preferences' Spike once listened to three songs (System of a Down's "Deer Dance" Godsmack's "I Stand Alone" and Drowning Pool's "Let The Bodies Hit the Floor") on repeat for six-and-a-half hours on his stolen iPod, much to the dismay of people around him. Viewing Preferences Spike's favorite movie of all time is Demolition Man. If he knew what "allegory" means, he would say it was an allegory for today's politically correct culture (which actually isn't too different than when the movie was released). Shattered Glass TP This Spike was an evil version from a mirror universe. For more information, see the TP page. Logs 1978 * "Gone Fishin'" - Seeing his available time with his grandchildren getting fewer and further between visits, Jeremiah decides to make the most of his time, encouraging his grandson to never give up. 1990 * April 27 - Basement Dwellings - Spike tries to defend his little brother from their dad's wrath. 1991 * Seeds of Betrayal, Part 1 1995 * Seeds of Betrayal, Part 2 1996 * "1996 - Lookout Pointe Jr. High School" - A bright computer genius meets the Witwicky brothers in junior high. 2009 * November 8 - Deadline Visits Spike (Warning: LANGUAGE/Mature Situations) Deadline pays a house call to Spike Witwicky to confirm if there really is a transforming robot residing at the residence, and he gets a bit more than he bargained for. * December 4 - The Joes Capture Spike Witwicky - Deadline decides to seduce Spike's wife Carly Banas (SG), and meets with success. After this happens, Spike Witwicky (SG) gives Eddie a call, desperate for a cocaine fix. What Spike doesn't know is that Eddie's decided to bring him in to the Joes base for interrogation regarding the whereabouts of Goldbug (SG). A few more Joe operatives show up, and the action gets downright dangerous! 2010 * January 5 - "Jr. High School Reunion" * January 10 - "Cabin Fever" * February 2 - "Outta Here!" * March 15 - "Ebony v Snake-Eyes... Round 1! FIGHT!" - Ebony and Snake-Eyes meet in Seattle... violence ensues. * March 24 - "Pee Brain" - darkSpike tries to piss off (literally) Edwin and try his interrogation skills. * March 25 - "Interrogation" - Spike Witwicky tries to interrogate Lifeline. Lifeline tries to use his training to lure Spike into his cell. However, Lifeline quickly learns his darkUniverse counterpart is a worthy adversary. Once again, it's darkSpike, so consider it a PG-13 log. * March 26 - "Visiting Hours" - Buster visits Spike at Seattle Memorial Hospital, triggering memories of another hospital experience almost 15 years earler at near the low point of their relationship. A "back on better terms" Buster and Spike mull over the risks of meeting one of their brothers from the SG-Universe. * April 27 - Close Call - The SG Joes nearly blow their cover and Deadline receives some much-needed fatherly advice from....the SG Spike. * April 29 - Red to the Rescue - The SG Joes are preparing to move.... Scarlett swoops in and rescues their captives! * May 2 - Parting Shots - Fancy elitist Lifeline thinks despite letting Daniel do anything he wants and getting any toy he wants, just because he let his son sleep in a WARM car while he was getting a few drinks on Christmas Eve, the occasional threatening to beat his son's ass raw (he never did, at least not that he can remember), and a small, small drug and alcohol problem - he's a bad dad. It's probably because darkSpike peed on him earlier for a laugh. * June 7 - A Fate Worst Than... - An empathy-free Chip tries to ensure Buster serves his eight year sentence that Chip imposed on him. Unfortunately, seven weeks of near-starvation and virtually no mobility has provided a challenge. * June 21 - Fin - FailSpike finally meets up with Deadline after Spike admitted to bedding (albeit briefly) Ebony. * June 21 - darkSpike dies from a close-ranged gunshot wound to the head in a Motel 6 in Chicago while still in the Prime universe (guess you now know how the above RP log played out). * December 14 - Funeral For A ... Friend? - DarkSpike gets the funeral he deserves Players Spike was portrayed by Spikewitwicky. References 1 Transformers Production Bible 2 THE TRANSFORMERS: THE MOVIE ---- Category:1979 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:TP-Only Category:Humans Category:USA Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Witwicky Family